String of Words
by maej26
Summary: Alex has a way of making all of Mike's worries disappear. Takes place after Raw 2/18/13 when The Rock unveiled the new championship. m/m slash. one-shot.


**Title:** String of Words  
**Pairing:** Mike "The Miz" Mizanin and Alex Riley  
**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Alex has a way of making all of Mike's worries disappear. Takes place after Raw 2/18/13 when The Rock unveiled the new championship.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and back story belong to WWE and according to Alex, I don't even own the idea lol

**Warning:** some m/m sexiness.

* * *

"It should never spin like a toy," Mike mocks, his resentment palpable.

Alex watches his grumpy boyfriend walk around to his side of the bed.

Mike pulls down the sheets and arranges his pillows in somewhat of a violent manner. "_I'm_ the one who stopped it from spinning!" he yells, looking to Alex for support. Holds the connection for a couple of seconds and then his anger drops away, his face falling as he gives in to the real emotion that he feels: sadness. Mike climbs into bed. "That was my idea, my moment," he says as if he's just been beaten up. "_My_ sentence."

Alex rolls over onto his side so he can look at Mike. "They're just words."

"_My_ words," Mike argues weakly, pressing his hand to his chest and though he won't cry, he sure does look like he could. "I don't understand why he thought he could take it from me and make it his own. Can't anything ever just belong to _me_?"

Alex moves closer to his boyfriend, rests his chin on a strong shoulder. "I belong to you," he whispers sweetly. He watches the effect his words have on Mike; the guy's frown fading and a soft smile taking its place. "Y'know, everything we do out there has already been done before, in one way or another," Alex says, moving his hand to hold onto Mike's. "It's all just variations of the same thing. The storylines, the finishing moves, all the insults and complaints and egotistical rants. When's the last time anything truly unique has happened in that ring?"

Mike brings his free hand up to his chest and places it upon Alex's hand, caressing it gently. "I can think of one thing," he answers, nuzzling into Alex.

Alex blushes and he kisses Mike's shoulder to acknowledge the truth in his words. Holds onto the moment for just a little longer before continuing. "He must have seen something that he liked and he wanted to be part of it too. Besides, you're not exactly a stranger to any of it."

"I know," Mike concedes. "But this was something that I did first and now no one will ever remember it."

Alex shifts his weight, moves on top of his boyfriend so he can look him in the eye. "_I_ remember."

Mike sighs, giving into his boyfriend and he's so grateful at how the man can always put things into perspective for him. The only person whose opinion he really cares about anyway, belongs to Alex. "You think I'm ridiculous."

Alex can't help but smile, his eyes tracing every feature of Mike's face. "I think you're beautiful," he says with aching sincerity.

An intense heat spreads across Mike's whole body, partly due to the way Alex is laying on top of him, and partly because of his compliment. His cheeks become visibly flushed, the tinge of pink Alex loves so much appears and he's effected Mike on a more intimate level now. Mike can feel his heartbeat thumping rapidly on his every pulse point; the soft flesh behind his knees becoming slick with sweat. "How do you do that?"

Alex drinks in the way Mike's body responds to his touch. He feels Mike pressing into him and he automatically presses back. He likes creating the illusion of being in control but he knows he's not and it's evident in the way he's being pulled into Mike. In the way the man's pupils are dilating, as if to say he wants more, or more accurately, _all_. Alex pushes his hips down and then drags his body upwards slightly, rubbing against Mike. "What do I do?" he asks pretending to be oblivious, his voice trembling with a certain anticipation. Though Alex has traveled down this road many times before, it always feels new and different, but remarkably, there's a sense of familiarity and comfort as well. He bites his lower lip waiting to hear Mike's voice.

Mike runs his tongue over his lips, wetting them generously. He peels his hands from the flesh of Alex's back, becoming aware of the thin layer of moisture that had developed between them. Moves his hands down to one of his most favorite spots on Alex's body and is met with the annoying presence of fabric. He selfishly pushes Alex's boxer briefs down as far as he can, like they're claiming something that belongs to _him_ and he wants it back, and then Alex rolls over quickly to finish the job. Mike takes the opportunity to remove his own underwear and wonders why the hell they had the damned things on in the first place.

Alex hastily moves back onto his boyfriend, groaning with relief as they finally connect and Mike's hands gravitate to where they had been and where they can now roam freely. The way Alex's naked body feels against Mike's can only be described as liberating. He can't help but kiss Mike at this point, unable to wait any longer for a verbal answer to his question. His tongue engages Mike's in a slippery battle for dominance but before there can be a winner, he moves to Mike's chin; taking the whole of it in his mouth. He feels Mike's beard scrape against his teeth as he leaves a kiss in its place. He tilts his head, moving to the crook of Mike's neck so he can suck and nibble on the tender skin and after he satisfies that hunger, he trails kiss after kiss down a muscular chest and he swears Mike's body becomes more and more irresistible by the day. The feel of him, the taste of him: salty and sweet; the way he looks, the way he moves, it all just keeps getting better. He gropes Mike's thigh as he swirls his tongue around one of his nipples and then presses into it firmly; he nips at the pink protuberance of flesh and the way Mike moans encourages Alex to keep going. He moves to his stomach, his tongue teasing Mike's bellybutton, making him giggle and that's all it takes to make Alex giggle too. He turns his face into Mike, so grateful he's the one who gets to do these things with him. He can feel the guy's belly bounce up and down as he laughs and after lingering there for a moment, he's on his way to the next stop.

Alex looks up to his panting boyfriend with a seductive smirk. Mike combs his fingers through Alex's hair, his breaths becoming more and more shallow the lower Alex gets and he can hardly stand the wait. And Alex can tell by the way Mike's body is starting to writhe under him, impatient and eager. It's clear he's begging for more and Mike deserves nothing but the best so Alex has every intention of making that happen. At this point in their relationship, he knows exactly what Mike's body is telling him and exactly what he needs to do to milk the guy for every ounce of pleasure that longs to be released, so he doesn't make the man wait a second more.

After a steady build-up, Mike can hardly contain himself, Alex having to hold his hips down with his forearm to keep him from thrusting and finally, Mike can't take it anymore. He wants the one thing Alex has been holding back, he _needs_ it. So, he turns over as quickly as he can, pushing himself up onto all fours and he gasps; Alex is inside of him in an instant. His erection had been throbbing with desperation as he tended to Mike's. All of his attention was focused on his boyfriend and he was willing to wait until after the guy was fully satisfied before taking care of himself, but now he has the pressure he clamored for and it's all around him, and what makes it even better, is that it's _Mike_.

Alex wraps his arms around Mike's belly, he kisses his back and then his forehead falls heavy to hot skin, rubbing into him. He turns his cheek into Mike's back, enjoys the vibrations of the man's voice against his face and as strong as Mike is, the weight of Alex on him is too much to support after all his body has endured. Mike's arms give out and the side of his face crashes into the mattress; the pair falling in a slumped over heap but it doesn't stop Alex from what he's doing. There's still space between Mike's hips and the bed and since Alex is dangerously close to the edge, he lowers his hand and grabs onto Mike, giving him back the friction he needs until there's nothing left of either of them.

Mike collapses to the bed, Alex joining him for the ride, his numb body splayed over Mike's and as long as his boyfriend doesn't mind, there's nowhere else he'd rather be. Alex feels Mike rise and fall underneath him as he breathes and when he thinks he can move again, he kisses Mike's shoulder as he rolls to his side. Alex stares at Mike, wondering what he ever did to deserve anything so immeasurably _good_. Just when he thinks it's impossible to fall anymore in love with this man, he does, and it's the only time in his life where he can't wait to be proven wrong. He runs his fingers through Mike's hair and down his back and the guy looks so peaceful, Alex is sure he's already fallen asleep. But to his delight, Mike opens his eyes, greeting Alex with the sweetest smile.

Mike hums blissfully as he inches towards Alex. He caresses his cheek, leaning in for a kiss and Alex indulges Mike for as long as the guy wants because he never can get enough of him and the way he tastes. It's a selfish giving on his part.

Mike snuggles into his boyfriend until he settles in. "No one can ever have what we have," he says confidently, squeezing Alex. "This is something no one can ever take away from me."

"They couldn't, even if they tried."


End file.
